1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to fishing lures. More particularly, this invention pertains to fishing lures having multiple movements during trolling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial fishing lures are widely utilized for catching fish in small and large bodies of water. It is recognized that an artificial fishing lure can be made to attract fish when the lure provides movement through the water, and/or noise during trolling in order to duplicate movements of live bait. Fishing lures having spinners that are reciprocated or rotated during trolling have come to be known in the trade as a “spinner bait” or “buzz bait.”
A typical spinner type of fishing lure includes elongated spoons or spinners that are connected a distance ahead of a trailing imitation fish head and hook. The spoons or spinners will flutter or wobble as the lure is pulled through the water. To minimize contact with the hook, the spoons or spinners must be extended an adequate spaced distance angled away from the head and hook. Due to the spoons or spinners being spaced laterally and angled away from the head and hook, the hook and/or spoons or spinners may be readily fouled on vegetation gathering therebetween during trolling near a shoreline. Lures having elongated spoons or spinners are preferably operated underwater due to potential separation of the spoons or spinners if persistently contacting with the surface of the water. Further, to induce submerging of the lure under the water surface, fishing lures having elongated spoons or spinners typically include an axis of rotation for the spoons or spinners that is inclined away from the head and hook portion of the lure order to urge the lure to remain submerged during trolling.
Other typical spinner lures include blades and spoons that are rotatable on one portion of a frame of a lure that is spaced apart from a second portion of the lure having an imitation fish head and hook. The blades and spoons are typically paired to rotate and/or reciprocate at different speeds in order to strike each other during rotation underwater, with resulting production of clicking or chattering sounds that are intended to attract fish. An additional type of spinner lure includes a spinner portion that spins adjacent to a fish head element and hook. The spinner lure can include a plurality of spinners and/or spoons that are stacked proximal of each other for spinning in synchronized movement during passage of the spinner lure underwater. Each prior spinner lure typically includes the axis of the spinner portion being angled in relation to the axis of the portion having a fish head element and hook, in order to induce the spinner lure to travel deep within the water or to travel upwards toward the water surface during trolling and recovery of the lure for recasting. If the spinner lure is allowed to free fall in the water with the hook oriented downwards from the water surface, the plurality of spinners and/or spoons can become entangled with the fish head element and hook, or can become tangled with a plurality of strands that envelop the hook.
A fishing lure is needed that is configured to maintain a bait head and hook apart from an adjacently oriented blade that is readily rotated during trolling to produce sound regardless of whether trolling occurs on the water surface or underneath the water surface. Further, a fishing lure is needed including a bait head, hook, and an adjacent blade portion having clappers pivotably attached thereon, with the clappers producing sound and water turbulence during rotation of the blade induced by water flowing across the opposed winged portions of the blade during trolling. In addition, a fishing lure is needed having a bait head portion that includes a tapered shape that induces lift for the bait head to move through the water with an adjacently positioned blade rotating at the water surface while the bait head portion and hook remain below the water surface in a strike zone for a fish to attack when attracted to the sound and water turbulence created by the blade rotating at or below the water surface.